One Romance Between Two Pairings
by Clear Blue
Summary: Marth and Zelda are having a date at the mini-circus. While they were there, Zelda saw someone familiar from behind...Who could it be? First story, One-shot Ike/Zelda


My first story... I hope you people like it. :D

Hey Snake, can I borrow your box? (Gets box from Snake and hides in it cuz I feel nervous and ashamed... D:)

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, but not the characters in the story. Nintendo does.**

"**One Romance Between Two Parings**"

Zelda wore a purple elven dress. On her head was a Hylian crown and beautiful golden necklace on her neck. She also wore golden earrings. She was getting ready to go on a date with Marth.

"Knock knock!"

"Come in!" Zelda said.

"Miss Zelda, Sir Marth is waiting for you outside." The butler said.

"Tell him I'm coming…" Zelda said.

"Yes, Miss Zelda." As the butler closed the door lightly.

------

Zelda walked down the stairs quickly. As she saw Marth downstairs dressed in a blue with tiara on his head, standing next to his car.

"You look wonderful." Marth said.

"Thanks." Zelda said with a smile.

"We better hurry or we'll be late." Marth said as he took a quick look at his watch.

Zelda nodded as Marth opened the car door for her, letting her go in first. As they both went in, Marth's driver took them both to their location, a private mini-circus.

When they entered, they can hear the ringmaster saying: "Welcome everybody, to our first annual mini-circus! What you're gonna see is going to be the most amazing and unbelievable show ever! We better not keep the audience waiting 'cause the show is about to start! Thank you and hope you enjoyed the show!"

As the ringmaster walked down the stage, the curtains flung open and the show began.

When they arrived, a lot of people came to watch the show. Marth found a seat for the both of them, which is behind Ike and Elincia. Then, she noticed someone familiar as she turned her head around she saw Elincia leaning on Ike's chest, both of them were looking back at her.

"Hey, do you like the show?" Elincia asked.

Ike responded with a nod as they continued to watch the show.

As the show continued, the audience were amazed at the show. Most of them clapped or cheered but Zelda was in deep thought thinking about Ike.

"Zelda, Is everything alright?" Marth asked.

"N-Nothing!…I'm alright." Zelda said with a smile.

Marth continued to watch as Zelda was back in deep thought thinking about those happy moments with Ike.

------

_~Flashback~_

_As their garments laid all over the floor__,__ Ike had pinned Zelda on the bed, both of them were kissing passionately wishing for this moment would never last…As the wind blew lightly on the curtains. _

Ike was also in deep thought thinking about the same thing as Zelda.

_Ike held onto Zelda__'__s hand and lightly kissed it…_

Both of them felt sad because they cannot be with one another…Zelda kept watching the show until she couldn't help it. She couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"Marth, can I leave for a moment?" Zelda asked.

"Sure." Marth said.

As Zelda left her seat, she quickly ran hoping Marth wouldn't see her crying. As Ike saw Zelda left her seat, Ike wanted to follow her.

"Elincia, would excuse me for a moment?" Ike said.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Elincia said.

Zelda ran into a room with a mirror. She cried as tears fell from her face…

_When they both stopped, they were in each other's arms, sweat formed all over their faces and gasping for air._

"_Zelda…I…__I love you" __Ike looked at Zelda shyly and blushing a bit._

"_I love you too.__" __Zelda said as she placed her hand on his face._

_------  
_

While back at the show…

"What's taking her so long?" Marth thought as he looked at his watch, while Elincia on the other hand she was keeping herself entertained.

While back the room…

Ike heard Zelda's quiet sniffles as they lead to her. When Zelda was finished crying, the door opened. She looked at the mirror and noticed Ike's reflection, hoping that it wasn't an illusion, she turned around and it really was him. Ike closed the door hoping for some privacy.

They looked at each other in silence…

Back at the show…(again…)

"Maybe I'll wait for her a little while before I look for her." As Marth decided to sit and watch the show while waiting for Zelda.

In the room…(again…)

Zelda walked up to Ike putting her arms around his neck, leaning closer as their lips met. Ike put his arms around her waist. Both of them lost in their moments, hoping for this kiss would be their last…

_Ike kisses Zelda even more passionately… Zelda didn't want this to stop so she placed her arms around his neck__,__ pulling his head closer to her lips._

_~Flashback End~_

_------  
_

As their moments lasted, Zelda broke the kiss remembering that Marth was waiting for her.

"Ike…I-I'm sorry…but I have to go." Zelda said blushing a bit.

Zelda left the room, leaving Ike depressed.

"Sorry, if I left too long." Zelda said as she went back to Marth waiting for her.

"It's ok…I was about to go find you anyway." Marth said.

Before the show was about to end.

"Oh…Looks like the show is about the end. Do you want to leave?" Marth asked.

"I guess…" Zelda answered with a soft voice.

As they both left, Ike saw them walking pass by. He greeted them and looking at Zelda who didn't look back at him.

Marth's driver was waiting for them outside the entrance, holding an umbrella since it rained after the show ended. Marth got in the car before Zelda goes in, Ike ran after her just to see her one last time.

They stared at each other in silence as the rain kept falling…"Goodbye…" Zelda whispered to him, even though he couldn't hear her voice cause of the rain, he could read her lips. As Zelda went in the car, it left Ike behind standing in the rain.

A silent tear fell from his face as he saw the lady he loved the most left by his side.

_**~The End?~**_

There is one thing you should know about this story.

In this story, Ike and Marth don't know each other. (So, if you ask me why aren't they having their friendly talk...That's why.)


End file.
